The cycle continues
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru both thought the silver crystal had shattered after the defeat of Beryl. But, when the search resumes in Gothem City, they don't know what to think. However, if there is a new threat, then as sailor senshi they must fight...
1. New City, New Habbits?

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon/Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (pgsm) or Batman. I do however own Kayla and the plot. If I decide to use her, I don't own the character Rina/Sailor Eclipse either.

* * *

><p>An: Before anyone asks, no this is not a triple crossover. While the sailor moon side of the crossover will focus on the PGSM side (plot, looks and the like) Some elements and aspects of the series may be reflective of the anime version of Sailor Moon. (Such as some personality traits). The story itself is just something that I can't get to leave my head. Updates may be few and far in-between. Be prepared.

* * *

><p>Warning: As always, my story will have adult material, such as mild to strong language, sexual situations, violence and other adult themes. Consider this your warning.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>It had been four years, four long years since it had all started. The almost daily battles, the sleepless nights, the never-ending feeling that the fate of the world literally rested on her shoulders, but despite this she continued fighting. Even when she felt like giving up, she kept right on going. Yet, despite everything she'd been through over the past four years, it seemed that someone or something wanted to drag her back in. Something she thought long gone. Shattered scattered throuout the cosmos.<p>

The endless almost daily battles and struggles with the dark forceses had died down considerably over the past two years. Except for the occasional youma attack, all seemed quiet and once again life seemed to return to normal, but for 18-year-old Tsukino Usagi nothing would ever be the same again. Why should she have expected it too? Ever since she received her powers and destney at the tender age of 14, she longed to return to what she considered to be a "normal" life. But, no matter how hard she tried, it was just not meant to be. Life had a way of twisting things around forcing someone to do something they would much rather not do. Why should it be different for her, the young woman who had given her life more times then she could count?

As she sat on the plane bound for the states with her former boyfriend and lover seated next to her, all she could do was think back to how all of this started. All the berried pain, the nightly battles, the fear, and the one object that meant death and destruction or life and rebirth depending on how it was used. The mystic Silver Crystal She had felt the tingle, the power that came with that dreaded stone. After the defeat of Baryal, she hadn't felt it for a while, but when a dark shadow loomed over them four years later, the feeling returned. She had become Sailor Moon one more time—or so she thought. No, actually, shortly after that event, she could feel the power running through her vains. A feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. However, when reports that a public search had begun for that crystal, this time in the States, it took all of her self-control not to loose the contents of her breakfast in front of her mother.

Under any other cermstances Usagi would have died for the opportunity to visit the states and spend time with her ex-boyfriend. But, despite outward appearences Usagi had grown considerabley since obtaining her powers. When the news broke, she couldn't prepare for the trip that awaited her fast enough. Her mother and friends—who had remained in Japan after their final defeat of Baryal and her shadow, Mio, first thought her interest lie in trying to rekindle their romantic feelings after a mutual separation—that couldn't have been further from the truth. She realized without being told, she'd have to fallow the trouble less she desired a third repeat of history at the cost of so many lives. While Mamoru, her ex-boyfriend and partner learned he had been accepted to study in the states, Usagi realized she would need to do the same. However, while Usagi grew in many ways, her studies and schooling had suffered greatly. Not that she hadn't tried to improve, she just couldn't seem to concentrate on her schoolwork. When opportunity arose allowing her o study in the states as a transfer student, it took a lot of work on Usagi's part to convince her parents to allow her to go. Now, here she sat her mind spinning in several directions awaiting the announcement that signaled their arrival once again counting on Mamoru to tell her when to prepare for landing.

Her stomach remained in knots, her eyes darting from Mamoru to the window and back again. ::Just breathe Usagi you can do this.:: she repeated the words in her head several times, once again trying to keep her stomach calm. She never did care for flying, not having any experiences to compare it to. And, here she sat on a plane for what a day, or two at most? No, she would not be repeating this process again. At least not anytime soon.

"We'll be landing shortly, be sure your seat is in the upright position, get anything you stashed n under the seat and relax. Landings are often smoother then take off's." Mamoru tapped Usagi on the shoulder to get her attention translating the instructions before they could be repeated.

"I… can do this…" Usagi tried to tell herself as she robotically fallowed her formar lover's instructions. As the plane neared the runway, the power she felt tickeling her senses seemed to triple in strength. Her heart started racing, and all color drained from her face.

"Usagi-chan?" Mamoru turned to face the brown-haired moon rabbit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Usagi answered automatically without stopping to think about her answer. "I guess flying just shook me up a little more then I thought." She replied, which was mostly true. If this had been any other occasion, Usagi would have been just fine, but the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach refused to ease. The closer to the ground she got, the tighter in knots became her stomach. If her antics weren't drawing a crowd, Usagi would have told the complete truth.

"We've landed." Mamoru informed standing to get their things from the overhead compartment." A car should be waiting."

Usagi nodded joining him as they walked hand-in-hand out of the aircraft. It was the first physical contact they had allowed one another ever since she had called off their engagement. "Just relax." Mamoru encouraged eyes searching for their ride.

"Why are you moving into the dorms? I'm sure we could stay together…" Usagi inquired not quite ready to release his hand.

"We went over this before Usagi, I have to. It's part of being a freshman."

"Oh." Usagi let out a sigh as her eyes scanned the street. "How are we supposed to find this guy?"

As if in answer to her question, a black car pulled up in front and a tall dark-haired man stepped out. "Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru?"

"OH yes, how may we help you?" Mamoru replied, speaking flawless English. Usagi turned and looked at her former lover. She knew he was well-rounded, but had no idea he was good at speaking English. Flawless even.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, your host Miss Tsukino. I can also offer you a ride to the University Mr. Chiba."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

"Can we get something to eat first?" Usagi looked at her now-growling stomach. "I'm hungry."

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at Usagi once again. While she seemed to be a bundle of nerves, only moments ago, her love for food seemed to have surfaced once more. "Why of course, you must be famished after such a long flight." Bruce replied easily switching to Usagi's mother tongue. "We can stop on the way."

* * *

><p>During the car ride, and even during the meal, Usagi stayed usually and uncharacteristically quiet. Normally inhaling her food at an inhuman speed, she opted to remain silent. Mamoru continued to glance at her every so often, but couldn't quite pin point what might have set her off. Perhaps there was something she was trying to tell him, but he'd have to get it out of her at a later time.<p>

"Are you certain you can't move into the dorm tomorrow morning Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as they were once again on the road to where Usagi assumed to be the college that he was to attend.

"I've got orientation first thing in the morning, but I can call you later tonight." Mamoru replied. He hated to put Usagi off like this, but he really did have a long first day ahead of him. While his things weren't many, he had barely arrived on time as it was.

"I understand Mamo-chan, gomen ne." Usagi returned her gaze out the window resuming her previous silence. How was she going to tell him that the silver crystal was back… really back… flowing through her once more? It was not as strong, but she'd know that feeling anywhere as well as the fear that came with it. Would Princess Serenity leave her alone this time? Or, was she part of the package?

Mamoru couldn't help but wonder what could be bothering Usagi. Did she harbor some kind of gulit for breaking off their engagement? Was she trying to reconsider her actions? After all, she was the one to slam down her ring and say "I will not Merry you". So, did she wish to change her mind? If so they would have to start over, and Mamoru didn't think he could do that. Naturally if his services as Tuxedo Kamon would resurface, he'd protect her without a second thought, but that wasn't enough to justify marriage. No, that ship had sailed a long time ago. He realized—after thinking it over when Usagi broke off the engagement—that he just didn't quite like her in that way.

Sure they had their fun times, but in all honesty that wasn't enough. He would be doing it for the wrong reasons. He wanted to love her for her, not because she used to be, and in some ways still was, a long lost princess. She however, he also realized only did it because she was in love with the idea of having someone who could love her, not for her, but for who she used to be. Deep down he didn't want that for her, nor did he want it for himself. That wasn't any kind of life. No. She and he both deserved happiness, a love that was pure, and while she apparently didn't understand that he needed to be strong—for them both.

"We're here." The sound of an elderly man broke Mamoru from his thoughts. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, I've—"

"I'll help." Usagi had her seatbelt off before Mamoru had time to react. It was the first she'd spoken since being turned down by Mamoru moments before. His gaze shifted to the young woman to his left casting her a warning look, but froze upon seeing the look in her eyes. Despite the somewhat eager tone lacing her words, he could sense something in her he had all but blocked. Perhaps talking to her and saying a proper good-bye would be in order.

"Come along then Usagi-chan." Mamoru urged stepping out of the car pulling some of his school information out of his pocket. "We don't wish to keep Mr. Wayne waiting, now do we? He was kind enough to drop me off the least we can do is make this easy for him."

Usagi nodded bouncing along side him. What she had to say couldn't wait, but she understood the hidden message behind his words. Though as her heart started to race, she couldn't help but wonder about what bomb shell would be dropped on him.

* * *

><p>Usagi took a minute to admire the room before her. It wasn't exactly a palace, but it was decent. Perfect for Mamoru and whoever he shared the room with. Placing his two suitcases down by the unmade bed, her eyes searched for any ears before closing the door and locking it from the inside.<p>

"If this is about us getting back together again for—" Mamoru started to say thinking that's why Usagi insisted on talking to him alone.

"The silver crystal's back."

"I know…" Mamoru started, "That's why we're here remember?"

Usagi took his hand; put it to her chest before shaking her head. "No, I mean it's really back."

At those words, any and all color drained from Mamoru's face. He knew what she meant now.

"How… long…?"

"It came back after we defeated Miho the second time."

"Oh… my… god."


	2. Some things never change

Disclaimer same as before, I don't own Sailor Moon/PGSM or Batman. I do however own Kayla, but Rina/Sailor Eclipse (should I decide to use her) doesn't belong to me. Instead she belongs to a friend of mine who has given me permission to use the character.

A/n: I know that first chapter was short. Compared to what I tend to pump out, that is not my best work. Many details were left out, but I'll correct them in future chapters trying to place them where I think they are best needed. As far as Batman goes, I'm not sticking to any one version of the series. There are many renditions done over the years, so there will probably elements sprinkled through the years, mostly description-wise. You'll soon see as I get further in the story.

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

Chapter 2

When Usagi learned she'd be staying with a host family, she didn't expect it to be a millionare. And, not just anyone. No, she found herself staying with Bruce Wayne. One of Gothem City's most famous. To her, she found the place to be quite stunning despite the fact exhaustion from the day's plane ride had finally set in. Her unease about the silver crystal had kept sleep from finding her during the ride to the manner, but once inside it had been almost impossible for her to continue to fight sleep. She would be staying for the school year at least, so she would have multiple opportunities to explore on her own time. Instead, she allowed herself be shown to her room where she promptly crashed on her bed not long after changing her clothes.

Early the next morning, Alfred, long time friend and butler to Bruce Wayne and his young ward Richard Grayson, started his normal morning routine not expecting the chore that awaited him. After getting breakfast going, he set to work to see that the household was stiring. Bruce, Dick and Kayla—a young woman who was also staying at Wayne manner for the school year—had all made it to breakfast, but Usagi had not. In fact, the young moon bunny was no doubt still sound asleep.

Not wanting Usagi to be late, Alfred decided to go wake her unaware of how difficult a task that would be. He'd tried several methods including knocking and calling her name only have silence answer him. Growing slightly concerned, he quietly entered to check on Usagi.

The brown-haired princess had the covers over her head and was softly snoring away, while Cas La Via play softly from the CD player on her bedside table. "Usagi time to wake up." Alfred called turning off the music. "Breakfast is ready.

The snores continued, Usagi apparently not hearing him. However, he would not be easily deterred. "Miss Tsukino time to wake up." His voice rose in volume, not quite to a full shout, but loud enough to be heard by most people.

But, Usagi wasn't most people. She groaned, trying to burrow herself deeper under the covers.

With a sharp tug, Alfred removed the covers from Usagi's bed exposing her to the cool AC. If that weren't enough, Just to add insult to injury, he opened the thick red drapes over her windows allowing the morning sun to light up the room. When this failed, Alfred decided to finish breakfast deciding to allow Usagi to wake on her own.

Not ten seconds later, Usagi let out an ear-splitting screem jumping out of bed and hurrying to get dressed. It was like she never left. Late for everything she ever did.

By this point, Alfred had made it back to the dining room hearing the screaming and crashing around from upstairs. "Oh my is this normal?" he asked no one in particular.

"Get used to it. Usagi never mastered being on time." Kayla replied with a dismissive tone to her voice. "She'll even admit to it."

"Well, she'll learn living here. We're outside the city and if she plans on getting anywhere she'd learn to be on time." Bruce commented taking a sip from his coffee.

"Don't count on it." Kayla added.

Just as those words left Kayla's mouth, Usagi came running in with only socks on her feet dressed in her school uniform. She slid quite literally into her spot, and begun to inhale her breakfast too concerned about being late to realize she was getting strange looks from the other members seated at the table. When she finished, she blinked not once but twice before squealing rather happily. "Minako-chan!" she cried. "I didn't know you were here too. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I'm not Minako…. Now get off so I can breathe! Usagi please…" Kayla all but gasped out.

Usagi blinked again this time in confusion. If you're not Minako, then who are you and why do you look a lot like me?" She pulled back, backing slowly away from the girl who looked like an almost exact mirror image of her.

"I'm Kayla, your twin." Throughout the entire episode, Kayla remained quite calm. Naturally Usagi wouldn't remember something as simple as that. There were times that the girl was extreamly thick-headed. The confused blank look that splayed across her features only proved this fact.

"I have a twin… why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"You don't remember do you?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Then I'll just have to explain it to you later. We're going to be late otherwise." Kayla pushed back from the table, and Usagi's eyes got even wider if possible. How did she not see it before? Kayla was in a wheelchair. No longer hidden under the breakfast table, the fact became obviously clear. However…. All Usagi could think was

"Late for what?"

"School of course. That's why you're here isn't it?"

School, in all the chaos of breakfast, Usagi had completely forgotten about it. Upon seeing her sister, she'd even forgotten she had been running late that morning. Now here she sat, in a car heading into the city and to the place she dreaded most. School. No matter how hard she tried, she just didn't care for it like she should.

::Just… one… more… year…:: Usagi thought to herself as she forced herself out of the car the moment they reached the school. All previous anxieties returned as she stood staring at the building that loomed before her.

"I… hate… school…" she complained aloud to no one in particular.

"It's not as bad as you probably think it is Usagi." Dick commented.

"Easy for you to say, you probably like school." Usagi grumbled.

"Yes, I do, but I'm just saying… give it a chance. You might change your mind."

"That's doubtful." Usagi muttered as she looked at a group of girls who started commenting about her style choice. She didn't know that in American schools, students could dress how they chose, as long as they met a certain dress code requirement. And, between her school uniform, and the pig tales in her hair, she looked like a typical school girl. The type most portrayed on television. She would have to make a mental note to change her appearance for Monday. At least it was Friday, and she'd have the weekend to catch up on any lost sleep. Well, that was if dark forceses and homework would allow her such a luxury. If they had their way however, they wouldn't.

"If you can speak English, it's best to do so. Not very many people here speak Japanese." Dick advised as he lead her into the office to get her schedule. Based on her reaction, Dick couldn't be certain what Usagi did, or didn't know.

"I speak a little." Usagi replied speaking the limited English she bothered to remember. She had studied it in school and had been working on simple things, but hadn't bother to work on speaking it. Since Ami and Minako both knew it, they had been teaching her. Though she failed to understand how to read it. She only understood things written in numbers, the rest being lost on her. "But, I can't really read it."

Dick sighed to himself as he took Usagi's schedule. "What can you read?" he asked as he walked down the hall with her on his way to his first class.

"I can understand the numbers, but that's about it." Usagi admitted trying to remember to speak in English.

Dick nodded. "I'm certain the school will set you up with someone close to your age to help the transion process. "I just don't know who'd that be."

"When's lunch anyway?" Usagi was quick to switch the topic to something more appealing. Despite actually having a complete breakfast, her mind couldn't stay off of food for long.

"Do you have a bottomless pit for a stomach?" Dick Joked.

"I've been told that yes." Usagi replied.

Dick laughed, pointing out the word on her schedule. Glancing at a nearby clock, Usagi groaned, before stamping her foot like an impatient child being told "no". "That long huh?"

Dick simply nodded, telling the moon rabbit he'd catch up with her later.

Usagi found it difficult not to fall into old habits, wanting to lie her head on her desk and get to sleep, but she managed to stay focused enough to at least make it through her first couple of classes. In-between, her eyes scanned for her twin, but it didn't appear like she was even here. Then why would she claim to be late for school if she wasn't even here? Come to think of it, Usagi didn't recall seeing her in the car either. She'd have to make a mental note to figure out why. Maybe Dick would know something, or she could ask her so-called twin next time they saw one another.

Too caught in her thoughts, Usagi didn't notice the body blocking her path until she made contact with it only to rebound and land on her butt. "Gomen ne." Usagi muttered, looking at the boy—no girl she'd run into. The girl looked to be around her age, with boy-cut black hair. If it wasn't for the obvious chest, Usagi could have, and almost did mistake her for a male student.

The young woman had managed to remain standing despite the impact, but had nearly fallen herself. "It's okay…" She was about to turn to go into her class when something made her stop and look back. "Tsukino Usagi?"

"Hai, demo… how did you-?"

"Watashi wa Kurotsuki Rina desu. I'm going to help you with the transsion process as best I can." The black-haired young woman introduced bowing slightly as a show of respect in hopes to make Usagi feel a bit more comfortable. While the young woman had been living in Gotham for a number of years, she never forgot her culture. Perhaps that was why, she'd been asked first thing that morning to aid a transfer student going by the name Usagi Tsukino. She wasn't all that pleased, but would do it if for no other reason than to have another natural-born Japanese person to talk to. In a way, the idea made her feel a little less homesick. No that she couldn't make friends. Far from it, but still it would be nice to feel like she wasn't the only one from Japan.

The bell rang, and in typical Usagi fashion, she bumped Rina in her hurry to dart into the nearby classroom. Being late to school was one thing, but being late to class when you're feet from the door is stupid. And, while Usagi did hold a record for being late every morning, it wasn't something she actually planned on doing.

::Nice to meet you too.:: Rina thought bitterly collecting her fallen school books and entering the exact same class only to find Usagi with her head down at her desk. ::This isn't going to be easy.::


End file.
